the child of three
by lastdragonrider
Summary: ray look at sonic angrily as he kept hitting on her. "do you mined?" she said he stopped as she look around the tree to see more of egg man bots then a cry fueled her ears. she look around a baby cry. then she look at shadow one last run to save the child. this may be come a crossover later on. ray/sonic or ray/shadow
1. hi there

**sonic and other characters go to saga**

**ray and herone are mine**

* * *

A dark blue female hedgehog who look like shadow but black blue fur with blue stripes and with some black clothing with black/ green shoes that look like sonic was setting up a prank/trap for egg mans robots we had been needing pieces for are home and other things. I look at ray she smiled "it`s done let's move" she said nod I was to return home get some stuff I had forgotten and come back she hoped in the tree two trees away from the trap I nod hoping in the air and flying off home.

* * *

-Ray time-

I watched herone till he vanish from my site then my eyes fell back to the spot on the trap I didn't see it tell I heard a yell and a scream I jump down knowing robots did not make this sound then I found a black and red hedgehog he had blood and oil all over his body paint also covered him now its green color I cut the rope and lowed him to the ground raised him in to my arms and ran off to herone and my home. Once there herone was at the door about to leave when I rush pass him and up the stars. Are home was made up in three trees the big mane one was the kitchen, living room, and herones bed room. The one to the right facing west was ray and she had a gust bed room with a bathroom. the one facing south on the left side had a work shop and a bathroom in it was all so a shop they sold things in the other two parts where hidden so they thou herone and I lived in the work shop I rush off to my room and to the guest room the only way out was the door that connected to my room we had no windows in that room it had a light with dark red bed covering the room being panted dark red with curtains covering the wall to make it seem like it had a window next to the door to the guest room was the bathroom.  
I went there and place the hedgehog in the tub garbing an old hand towel getting it wet and cleaning his wounds herone came in with a first aid kit witch I took and place on the toilet. Once all the blood was gone I sent herone off to see if he can get more parts for one of our job we need to finish soon. he then left I smiled then went and pull off his shoes and gloves leaving the golden bracelets on I then fueled up the bath tub with warm water placing his head on the edge of the tub I then got up and got changed in to a one piece swimming suet that was a light blue I then got in the water garbed some shampoo + conditioner getting his hair wet and scrubbing it in making it all sop then rinsing it off and garbing body wash for shine clean fur, and scrubbed his body then rinsing it off and lifted him out of the tub warped him in towel and crazy him to the guest room placing him on the bed still warped in the towel. I rush off got changed grabbed the first aid kit and dress his wound he had many on his arms and legs and a big one on his chest. I then grabbed the scanner that show if bone where broken I had made it just in case. Nothing broken jest five bused ribs I smiled and left the room for the time.

* * *

-Five days later-

I smiled as we hand the cat the device it was a shield we had made inadvisably till hit you see it. she smiled handing me some cash thanking us and left I had to lower it for her witch she was happy over and I gave her that if it brook id fix it. I smiled then look at herone.  
"hay herone I`m going to my room for a bit can you run the shop" I said he smiled  
"of cores ray I will" I said as she went to the door that led to the back of the shop  
"you going to go see that hedgehog" I said she stop and look at me.  
"I never seen a male of mine be four herone I need to know if there are other I know there's a blue one name sonic but I must know more" I said he smiled  
"well then ray make some food for him just in case he wakes up" said herone I smiled and nod and rush off to the brig and was in the kitchen with some warm soup in my hands and a spoon in the other I was then at the door I open it I had made a night stand and chair for the room placing the soup on the night stand we had all so made a window right next to the bed on the right side opposite of the chair and night stand. I then was over to the window the sun setting soon.  
"Oh how I wish to meet one like you" I said then falling silent hoping for an answer. "well now I know there are other of me wish you can answer" I said then I heard a groan I stooped as my ear twitched I look over to see that his red eyes were on me.  
"where am I?" he said I smiled going over to the soup picking the spoon up full of the soup then lifting his head up slowly felling his mouth with the warm soup.  
"safe my friend in good hands" I said each word carefully having given him the soup on each word the stopped me from giving him more.  
"safe where?" he said I smiled.  
"You're in my home safe from egg man my friend" I said now out of soup I look at him he seemed to be nodding off "if you need me I'm next door the names ray" I said he look at me. Nod nothing said then I left to the kitchen.

-Night time-

I grand hearing a cry for someone I got up knowing it must be the hedgehog next door I got up seeing it was still night time. and came to his room and to see him tossing and tiring I then came to his bed side and touch his head and said _"peace to you fear not"_ I said he stopped falling in to a deep sleep. I then lay down having gone to my own bed and was out

* * *

-Mooring-

I heard a sound like no egg man robots I shout out of bed grabbing a back pack still in my pj got on my shoes grabbed the other hedgehog gloves and shoes place some shirts and pants in the bag with my ninja suit strapped my sword on my waste zip the back pack put it on my back grabbed the hedgehog and rush to the living room." you hear it" I said herone nod  
"yah I did lets go" herone said we rush out once five miles away we look back and saw the home up in flames I look at herone  
"now where" I said he glanced at me  
"to knothole then ray" he said so we started are long way to knothole.

* * *

-Past two days later-

me and herone smiled finally at the city of knothole we rush up to the city when someone stopped us it was a black cat and a green tiger." who there what do you won't with are city?" said the black cat herones tail hiding the injured hedgehog form them seeing.  
"we have traveled far to come here egg man destroy are home two days ago we wish to say here we all so have an injured hedgehog" said herone now moving his tail for them to see him.  
"it`s shadow" said the green tiger then a blue blur past me and was looking at him he had walk a full day with us yesterday and now he had not gotten up since then. He open one eye looking at sonic it was not open fully.  
"May I take him" said sonic I shook my head.  
"No I will take him show me where the medic place is" I said to him after that they had me and herone work with tails for are working skills we had. He was shocked by me and herone getting so much done for him over the time.

* * *

-One week later-

shadow had gotten better and had been helping sonic out and now I was ask to come out to help them herone had to stay to help out tails. I smile sonic shadow and I all there over the time sonic had been bringing me flowers and candy I was the only female hedgehog able to race with the boys. Shadow had tried the same thing sort of like I sit down in the park and he pop out of a tree upside down. When that happen I almost hit him in the face. I smiled as we where to plant three different explosives on the robot factory. "you boys ready" I said they smiled.  
"all ways sweet heart" said sonic lovingly shadow hiss I ignored them.  
"lets head out" I said and we where off once I was at my place I went to put it down when I saw some robot it was small then it went after me I felt pain in my arm. the strange robot then flew off I look at the boom ten more seconds I then rush out to the last place then I was thrown five feet in the air and hit a something black and blue. I ground when everything stopped spin I look to see sonic and shadow under me I jump up. "so sorry boys I didn't see you" I said  
"oh no ray I like you there crushing my chest" said sonic shadow look at me I shrugged then once we got back every one was acting odd say good job and what not but stay away from me once I got to tails work shop I went and found herone  
"hay herone why everyone staying away from me?" I said then once heron saw me he lol at me.  
"Ray what happen to you" he said I look at him oddly then he showed me to a mirror one side of me was painted blue like sonic the other was like shadow then I "sonic! Shadow!" I said I could hear them ruining I then rush after them.

* * *

"comment and hate if you like to" cat

"it up to you"ray


	2. the pain and the child

**hi there its me ray i may not get to this for some time first week of school is camping so i will see you on Friday**

**"sonic and friends are saga" ray**

**"herone and ray are mine" cat **

* * *

-In knothole-

I look at herone from across the table which had shadow, sonic, Amy, sally, and tails. herone was telling them of some of are stories I ground looking at the food on my plate fresh hot oatmeal sat in front of me I poked at it with my spoon. Sonic look over at me to see me sad. He then got out of his set moving around Amy. Since I got here the hedgehog had been hitting on me. He sat in the char next to me I look up to see Amy glaring at me. "Hay rays what's eating you?" he said I frond even more.

"I don't know sonic I feel like a part of me is in pain and scared it just makes me sad" I said he then put a hand on my shoulder comforting me. I look in to his green emerald eyes to see him jest asking wondering wishing to help me out a hero face on I had seen over the time I had been here. I then smiled looking at my food once more

"meet me at my room I'll tell you then sonic" I said I look at him he nodded and removed his hand I got up and head to my room I knew he say good bye and head here my room was up in a tree like many of the homes it was the farthest form the city it was one bed room and bath with living room and kitchen. It was normal pitchers of me and herone liters the walls with other of are friends in them. I went to my room on one of the walls was a mirror as tall as me I look at myself I seemed to look a bit like a ghost. My fur had lost its gleam the fire that once Bern in my eyes had faded away I look bade and the plane jeans with blue shirt on. A knock came from the door I went to it open it too see sonic he look at me.

"What happened to that gleam and smooth fur ray where that fire in your eyes?" he ask me I frond then lead him to my room I sat on the bed head with sonic on the foot of the bed.

"I don't know sonic some time ago I was happy then I felt fear I was scared frightened then pain hit me..." I said as I felt pain fear from inside all throw my body I wimped then screened in pain sonic shot up and came to my side holding me hushing me. He sat on the bed lags cross placing me in his lap I jest cry in his fur pounding came from the door once more.

* * *

-3 pov-

herone smiles at shadow, Amy, sally, and tails as they head off to see how ray was sonic had gone to see her then a scream of pain filed the air they rush to ray door heron pound three times so answer jest crying to tails and herone ear heron kicked down the door and rush to ray room to see sonic holding the young female in his lap. he rush to her side and look in to her eyes tears falling down the other stud at the door in shock no one had ever seen me cry in pain herone touched my head searching for what pained her. He found it a small tug conceited to me same blood sort of it had two others and it was in pain I felt it. "Some one has ray DNA" he said they look at heron oddly.

* * *

-Ray pov-

"It's a part of me whatever it may be" I said then some mobin came in to my room and look at us as the pain slowly vanishes.

"Sally eggman has some baby it's in danger we need to save it" said the cat my eyes widen I slowly got up sonic helping me stand I look at sally.

"Ill go help save it sally ill need help" I said she look at me startled my eye slightly red from the crying.

"You can't you're in no shape to do it ray" said sally I smiled.

"Try and stop me then" I said getting to full height she look at me my eyes now holding a fire she knew for so long.

"Fine sonic shadow go with ray she need your help" said sally I smiled and zip off to the cordons and the feeling I had in me. I was off la dark blur and wind left the other two flowed faster.

* * *

-In the forest-

I ran destroying eggman`s robots then I saw eggman holding a blanket I felt it the thing in his hand was a part of me. I rush at him knocking it from his hands shadow and sonic finishing the robots I garbed the child and look at it. It had black/blue fur look like me and shadow sonic blue color was in where my light blue was. Then it opened its eyes they where a hazel color. "ill keep you safe" I said in to the child's ear then it happened fast I was jumping and dodging missiles then the baby fell eggman grabbed the baby and flew off I watched it slowly vanish.

* * *

-three months later at knothole-

We had found one of eggmans base and sally was sending me and shadow to look in on it we found him. I smiled as we silently roomed the hall of the base then I heard a cry a child cry. My ear twitched I looked at shadow "you here that" I whisperer he look at me oddly I then rush off to the sound startling the black hedgehog. I stop having come to a room I look around then saw the baby from last time I saw eggman I look around to see no one then slam the door I had came throw closed shut I look at it shocked I now held the child in my arms and rush to the door I turned around to see a giant needle and screamed. "No needle no not that" I said you see I have a fear of needles big and long ones then it hit my arm I whimpered and fated.

* * *

_**comment hate and more what ever you like**_


	3. the little night

**hi there its me ray i may not get to this for some time first week of school is camping so i will see you on Friday**

**"sonic and friends are saga" ray**

**"herone and ray are mine" cat **

* * *

-Some time later-

I cry fueled my ears I was up I look around still in the room I had fallen asleep in I look down to see the child in my arms it was touching my chest I look at it oddly. Then lifted up my shirt to see what it wonted under it like that it shot up and found something then it hit me. It wanted to be feed it was looking for what it wonted I went to grab it on hand on the ground holing me up the other going for the child. "There nothing there little one" I said as I went to grab it but stopped what was I too feed it I had no bottle nor what the child need. then I felt it latch on to something I look down to see it had found something I frost but stopped I pull it away from me to see it had my water pouch I had put milk in it be for we left knothole I smiled placing the metal tap in the child's mouth you had to squeeze it to get the milk out. So I sat there and feed it once done I burped it and then it fell asleep. bang bang, field the air scream then a hole was made on the other side of me I look at it the finger had to be shadow and I was right he was at my side looking me up and down.

"You ok ray did he-" he said he never finish as a robot came in to the room he picked me up and rush off to safety.

* * *

-Two hours later-

I smiled as shadow carry me to knothole my lags wonted nothing to do with me I was able to move my arms small amount but not much shadow held me bride stile. The baby in my lap one hand on holding the baby the other laying there not moves my head resting on shadow chest. His white fur was soft like a pillow he was running a smooth run not fast, I jest lay there then he moved my head slightly. I open my eyes that had started to close to see knothole not too far off I smiled as we rush past the entrance to the doctor's office passing many of the freedom fitters. Once in there I saw sally, sonic and Amy all standing in the hall way, to one of the rooms shadow past them to the opened room. I was place on the bed with the child in my lap the doctor then came in he stopped seeing me and the baby it wipers. "Ill go get it a bottle be back soon" said the doctor and he rush out of the room never seeing what he look like.

"What happened ray?" said sally shadow look sadly for not getting to me in time.

"egg man had taken this child I jest had to save it" I said to the little one in my lap my arms holding the chided she nodded then the Doctor came in handing me a warm bottle of milk I then cradled the child. I look at him to see he was and orange cat with the doctor like of vest on him with green eyes look me over took blood samples and left I then look at them.

"I found in info on the child and download it on to this chip tails gave me" he said then tails came in laptop at hand.

"shadow you call me what is it?" he said then shadow expand to them once more handing the small chip to tails who had it in his now on computer in seconds. He then look at the in info reading over it fast then stopped his jaw fell open "that's not..." he never finish.

"What tails" we all said to him he look at me then the child he got up and look it over.

"its a boy and eggman made him with shadow sonic and your DNA making him he is to be able to defeat all of you" he said he held out his hand asking to hold the child I hesitated but hand him over.

"What my DNA is mixed with that faker" said sonic I growled then he look at me with a sparkle in his eyes "but you ray I'm OK with your hot" said sonic I jest look at him oddly and went back to the baby in tails arms.

"So what will you do?" said Amy I look at her then the child.

"Ill moves closer to the city so that shadow and sonic can help me with him and I was thinking of calling him night the hedgehog not whatever eggman called him" I said Amy nodded.

"Night nice name but will it have a k or not?" said sally I look at her and smiled.

"No k n-I-g-h-t she is the night the worrier of the dark" I said shadow smiled as well as sonic.

* * *

-Four years later-

I ground I had lived in the main part of the city for four years with night sonic showed him how to eat chilly dogs which now is ewe with me. When he learns how to crawl he found out how to chaos control I had left when it happen sonic and shadow confident finder him for three hours wall I was gone fitting eggman. When he was two he Chaos Spear sally bottom as well as some other freedom fitters. shadow show him how to control his power and sonic show him how to run fast and doge things me well he had not gotten any of my powers yet and I didn't have mine till I was older. "Mom look at me" he said I look up to see him on a building three stores up freaking me out.

"Night get down her right now!" I said to him he smiled.

"why mom I like it up here daddy sonic does it as well as daddy shadow mom" he said I ground he called them both his dad since they where he had a harder time around here not many moms wonted their kids around him since his dad was shadow but if he said it was sonic they where all over him.

"Night get down right now!" I said he look at me then jump down and came to my face head hung down in shame.

"Sorry mommy I didn't mean to get you angry" he said I hug him

"I'm jest worried over you night I don't wont you heart " I said as we head to the house we stepped in to see herone in the kitchen and shadow on the couch I smiled as he rush to shadow.

"Daddy shadow! Where daddy sonic?" he said now in shadow lap shadow smiled at him.

"Out stopping eggman from getting us and you" he said tickling night he smiled haply.

"So what happened daddy?" ask night

"Well..." started shadow when

"diner time to eat" said herone we all came in to the kitchen as we all sat down we went to eat when there was a flash of light when we came to I look around to see shadow and herone then I look some more to see that he was gone my...

* * *

_**comment hate and more what ever you like**_


	4. angry ray

**hi there its me ray i may not get to this for some time first week of school is camping so i will see you on Friday**

**"sonic and friends are saga" ray**

**"herone and ray are mine" cat **

* * *

-Four years later-

I ground I had lived in the main part of the city for four years with night sonic showed him how to eat chilly dogs which now is ewe with me. When he learns how to crawl he found out how to chaos control I had left when it happen sonic and shadow confident finder him for three hours wall I was gone fitting eggman. When he was two he Chaos Spear sally bottom as well as some other freedom fitters. shadow show him how to control his power and sonic show him how to run fast and doge things me well he had not gotten any of my powers yet and I didn't have mine till I was older. "Mom look at me" he said I look up to see him on a building three stores up freaking me out.

"Night get down her right now!" I said to him he smiled.

"why mom I like it up here daddy sonic does it as well as daddy shadow mom" he said I ground he called them both his dad since they where he had a harder time around here not many moms wonted their kids around him since his dad was shadow but if he said it was sonic they where all over him.

"Night get down right now!" I said he look at me then jump down and came to my face head hung down in shame.

"Sorry mommy I didn't mean to get you angry" he said I hug him

"I'm jest worried over you night I don't won`t you heart " I said as we head to the house we stepped in to see herone in the kitchen and shadow on the couch I smiled as he rush to shadow.

"Daddy shadow! Where daddy sonic?" he said now in shadow lap shadow smiled at him.

"Out stopping eggman from getting us and you" he said tickling night he smiled haply.

"So what happened daddy?" ask night

"Well..." started shadow when

"diner time to eat" said herone we all came in to the kitchen as we all sat down we went to eat when there was a flash of light when we came to I look around to see shadow and herone then I look some more to see that he was gone my baby my child night.

* * *

-Somewhere-

I was up in seconds racing around this beach herone look at me as well as shadow.

"Where my baby?" I said then shadow stepped forward hands on my shoulder stopping me and looking in to my eyes.

"this most likely eggmans doing well find him now let's see where we are heron to the sky see where we are" said shadow I then fell to the ground crying I couldn't feel him at all my baby. As herone took to the sky flying in place for some time then came back down looking at me sadly.

"There some sort of base on the other side of the island I couldn't see land for miles" said herone shadow nodded.

"Is it eggman base?" said shadow herone look at him.

"No not at all and there where robots they look odd different and there were lots of humans around not eggman" said herone shadow then look at me.

"ray can you run well go see if that base has your child" said shadow I nod and got up following shadow we raced throw the forest herone following us matching are pace then we came to a plane then yelling touched my ears shouting.

"Stop them" and another "what is it?" as we rush to the door then a human stopped us he had light tan skin and brown eyes as well as brown heir on his head and a female next to him her brown hair and brown eyes look in to my blue one and I stopped.

My hand slipped out of shadow as he tried to show down I skied and fell at her feet blood had started coming out of the new injuries I had made not slowing down right. I then jest lay there and cry my heart out. She looks at me sadly then picked me up "shhh hush its ok we won't hurt you" she said I jest lay there wining whimpering in her arms.

"hay kids step away from the thing" said a man in control I think said I look at him then I smelt it night sent I shot out of the female arms and sniff the man my tail moved like that of a dog night sent was all over him. Then the big robots pointed their guns at me I jest ignored it and grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt I growled shadow had stopped as well as herone and look at me.

"Where it he where my baby" I said ager flooding form my voice

"I have no clue who you speak of" he said I glared at him my fur going up my fur darkening and my eyes fading.

"I smell him on you where my night where my baby" I said angrily

"He it…"

* * *

_**thank you Ninja Demon Alchemist Arin for the reviews as well as the fave and Follow**_

_**ill try to do this more**_

_**comment hate and more what ever you like**_


	5. the lost found

**all sonic are saga and transformer there right full owners **

**night and ray are mine**

* * *

"he down the hall way to your right" said the man scarily at me in growled and rush off to the room once in enter all in saw was his fur laying on a table fresh blood tools for dissecting him lay on a table not to far off my anger fled me in sent it over the bonds in hand with shadow and sonic they felt it as in sent images to both of them a scream filed the air in rush out holding nights fur in my hand now stand in his blood when it came to the room shadow was holding the man his eyes tearing a light gold . "Where my boy where is he?" said shadow he had all reedy lost one he loved. He didn't want to lose all that was left for him. In then felt Sonics anger he keep on asking where night was and if he was OK. Night seemed to be the one keeping us all happy and glad to get home. The man was about to cry the other humans did not stop us

"Whets going on" in look to see the biggest robot out of all of them yell at us shadow growled having drooped the man.

"what's the mater what's the mater this man took my son my boy and used him as an experiment in lost one in wont loses another" said shadow angrily at the bot the other seamed shocked by shadow lash out.

"shadow we will find him" in said my voice calm anger had fade when in look around and at shadow it shocked them all the emotions in had in my eyes "we will find him even if it kills me shadow even if it kills" in said waking to him that's how it all went down.

* * *

-Two weeks later-

Ray looked around the corner it all had been set up glue on the floor paint later on past the glue and a sign that says sonic right here. She smiles knowing he pass by here soon. In shock my head at my sis antics lex look at me oddly and his second in command eps smiled happily. Since shadow, ray and me had gotten stuck in this diffident dimension we had been with the bots ray seamed to pull pranks on every one after a week the most on shadow. "so why she doing this again herone" lex ask me in smile.  
"oh she love it and I may tell you the story call all the bots to the hanger rc room and any over human wanting to know" in said heading off I was a dark purple fox with two tails much like miles but in was taller than him and in had on dark blue jacked and liter purple pants with black shoes and gray gloves once in the room in went to where the TV was in shut it off no one in the room in garbed a chair and waited. in look at my watch and counted "one angry hedgehog" in said then so on once in hit "five angry hedgehog haft of the base was there all the bots then some of the humans by nine all was in there but a few lex came up to me.  
"so why she prank shadow the most out of all of us?" he ask in smile  
"sit listen get some stuff we may be here long" in said then seeing some having blankets and plows in smiled  
"so what is it" ask lex now sitting down

so I told them of how it went ray came in near the begging and helped me out with it as she finished "it took me five weeks to get the paint out and from then on in tormented the two since then" she said then they all got up smiling that's when shadow came in hot pink covering him with blue strips and a dress on  
"ray you are domed" he yell she smiled and ran off the base shock as the yells of _'Chaos control'_ ,_'Chaos spears' _and_ 'Chaos blast'_ all ran in fear of getting hit by the angry hedgehog. Following her I smiled the other laughed then a man came running in to the room he was out of breath he look at us.

"will sir herone sir your need at the main hanger its magtron" he said we then followed fast I had left the base many times helping them out with the cons ray and shadow did the same once in the room there was megaton on screen he smiled

"I ask for a trade prime one of my men for this" he said showing a blood covered beaten up...

* * *

**comment hate love but comment the most **


End file.
